Take Care
by meowmeow996
Summary: *Spoiler Alert S3 CS* What would happen if it was Tom instead? The Crawley family are still struggling with the death of their youngest daughter without another tragedy happening. Who will care for Baby Sybil? Will the family pull together to help each other through and what will be revealed as events unfold? Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Downton Abbey fanfiction so I'm not sure how good it is going to be and whether or not people are going to enjoy it so please feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions about it as it would be really helpful. I have based this chapter on the ending of the Series 3 Christmas Special so if you have not yet watched it, then spoilers could be included but with a different character than the one on the show. I hope you enjoy and I do not own these characters. Thank you! **

**Chapter 1**

The sun was beginning to set over the mass of trees that shadowed the road beside the woods. It was starting to get dark, temperatures were beginning to drop making Tom all the eager to get back to Downton to settle down in his warm room, fire blazing, and being able to see his darling daughter Sybil.

Tom was travelling back from the train station as he had spent a day down in London sorting an issue out that had occurred and was longing to get back to Downton as it felt so much like home to him. He was missing Sybil to bits as he had never been away from her for a full day before and he was missing her so dearly as she was his world, more so since Lady Sybil, his true love, passed away giving birth to her.

As Tom drove down the darkening road – he had refused to allow Lord Grantham to send the chauffeur to get him as it was only from the train station and a car was already there – his mind kept wandering to how much his life had changed from when he used to be a chauffeur to the Crawley family and to now being part of that family. Even though he didn't always fit into the family at first and often disagreed with people and Lord Grantham though that idea was impossible, it finally worked out and finally felt like part of the family.

The sky was getting darker as the sun completely set and the trees made the road look darker than ever, even with the lights from the car shining ahead of him. Tom turned the wheel as he headed round the corner and through a gap in the trees he could see the outline of Downton Abbey faintly in the distance. Home. Never had he felt so relieved to see the striking building as the trip to London had completely tired him out as he wasn't used to travelling such a long distance without a break in between.

Dark skies always seemed to make Tom become engrossed in his thoughts no matter how minor they were so as he drove down the familiar road, he left his mind to wander about in the different thoughts that swirled around in his head as no matter how hard he tried to stop and concentrate, it did not work.

Approaching a corner in the road, the car carried on straight as Tom was deep in thought on other troubles when he snapped back into reality and swiftly turned the steering wheel hoping to get round the corner in time but as the car turned, another car emerged from round the corner causing Tom to suddenly swerve to avoid hitting it resulting in the car tumbling down a ditch at the road side before resting peacefully at the bottom.

People from the other car hurried out of their car in order to go and assist Tom as quickly and in whatever way they could but it was no use. As they approached the car, they could see the smoke rising from the engine and the masses of dents and scratches on the metal body of the car. A door had been flung open from the impact leaving Tom draped across the woodland floor, blood seeping from a large slash on his head, the sparkle vanished out of his eyes and his skin growing paler by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sky around Downton was dull and grey, the air growing colder and colder the longer that the Crawley family waited for Tom to arrive as they were waiting for him before they had dinner.

"Where on Earth is he at?" Lord Grantham asked as he faced his family who were all sat patiently in the library, waiting on Tom's arrival. Robert hated it when people arrived late to dine as it made the entire night running late, meaning that not only did it make extra work for the family to keep to the routine set but also for the servants as they had to keep the food warm as well as wait about for his arrival so that they can welcome him back to Downton and collect his bags to sort out.

Gazing round the room, Lord Grantham saw Cora sat with Edith on the chairs near to the fire having a conversation between themselves, Matthew was pacing up and down the room wondering what to do but it was Mary who intrigued him the most. Normally, Mary would be moaning at Matthew for pacing and would be telling himself and Matthew to be more patient and that Tom would have a perfectly reasonable excuse such as the train being late or the car breaking down but tonight she wasn't nagging at anyone which was completely unlike Mary. Instead, she stood by the window and gazed out, staring into the distance, peering down the dark road that led to Downton Abbey looking for any lights that could be Tom.

"Do you think we should go and have dinner ourselves as I think we've waited long enough. I'll tell Carson to keep him some food so he can have it when he eventually turns up." Lord Grantham explained beginning to get more impatient and more hungry.

"Robert, be patient, he's only 10 minutes late. Just give him 5 more and if he hasn't turned up by then we'll start without him." Cora explained as she hated starting lunch before everyone arrived no matter how late they were but as she so regularly got told, it must be the American blood that is in her as not many people seemed to agree with her.

Walking over towards the window as which Mary was stood at, Matthew looked out and could still see no sign of Tom approaching Downton. He really wanted to know what he was doing to take so long as his train was supposed to arrive at the station at 7pm and it was now 7:30pm giving him plenty of time to travel back to Downton.

"Something's not right." Mary said worryingly to her husband. She turned and faced him to see his puzzled look etched upon his face.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked as he wasn't sure what Mary was meaning. After all, this was Mary and normally whatever she says, Matthew would understand it in a complete different way to what she meant.

"Something's not right with Tom. I think something has happened. It's not right for him to turn up late like this." Mary explained to Matthew and she could see as she stared into his blue eyes that he felt the same way even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Mary, calm down. I'm sure he'll be fine." Matthew replied trying to sound convincing but Mary wasn't fooled, especially since he was no longer giving her eye contact. His vision had changed to looking around the library at the high ceiling and the masses of books on all the different shelves before he returned to looking back at Mary.

"Matthew, I'm serious. There's something not right here as this is not like Tom at all. I mean how many dinners has he been late for in the past?" Mary asked frustratingly as she knew deep down that Matthew agreed with her but he was being too stubborn to admit it.

"None..." Matthew said assertively before being cut short by Mary.

"Exactly! And if his train was late in returning to the station, he would have called us from there as he wouldn't have wanted us to wait for him!" Mary said frustratingly to Matthew who didn't know what to respond back so instead he turned and left Mary to continue to survey the blackened scenery outside the window for any sign of Tom whilst Matthew walked over to Robert who was once again glancing at the clock wondering how much longer they were going to be waiting for.

"Is Mary okay? She seems to be too quiet for comfort tonight." Lord Grantham explained as he examined his eldest daughter, pondering about what was bothering her.

"She thinks that something has happened to Tom as she believes that it is not in his character to be late." Matthew explained simply as he knew his Lordship wouldn't believe in this idea but since he asked, he thought he had better tell him.

"I'm sure if something had happened we would have heard by now, he's probably messing about with that car somewhere which will be the reason why he wouldn't allow me to send someone to pick him up." Robert explained but as he glanced at Matthew he could see the worry on his face, the worry that matched the expression on Mary's face, something that made Matthew and Mary so perfect for each other.

"Do you agree with Mary's theory?" Lord Grantham asked simply and he looked at Matthew as he awaited the reply to his question.

"I'm not sure, in a way I do as he's never been late before..." Matthew began before being interrupted by a knock on the door causing the room to fall silent as everyone stared eagerly at the door, waiting to see who was going to enter.

"Sorry to interrupt your Lordship but there is a telephone call for you in the hallway." Carson explained before stepping outside to let Lord Grantham out of the door.

The library remained silent whilst Robert was gone, the only noise being the crackling of the wood on the fire. Several minutes passed before Robert appeared but something was seriously wrong as he entered the room changing the atmosphere to an icy chill. Robert stepped into the room and looked around at the eager faces awaiting news but he had no idea on how he was going to tell them. As he stood there he could feel the colour draining from his face and he could feel his stomach churning as he thought about the news he had just received in his head. He couldn't believe that this had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy revising for exams and doing coursework for college but now that I'm back on top of everything, I am hoping to be able to update more often. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would love it if you would leave me a review about what you think of it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The atmosphere in the room was dropping rapidly causing it to turn into ice, chills running down the families spines despite the fire burning away.

Lord Grantham had no idea how he was going to tell the family and it was times like this where he wished that it wasn't up to him to have to announce these things. As Robert peered at his family, he backed away slightly before turning to face the wall. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell them, especially as he could see the worry and desperation in everyone's eyes.

Cora slowly got up and made her way silently over to her husband. She had never seem him act this way before and was really worried about him.

"Robert, what is it?" Cora asked quietly as she walked over to her husband, allowing her to see the distress on his face more clearly.

"It's Tom," Robert said quietly as he turned to face back to everyone else. He could see the worry in their faces growing more and more serious. He had to tell them now even though he really didn't want to.

"Robert, what about him? Is he okay?" Cora asked as she sat down on the edge of the seat nearest Robert as she braced herself for whatever it is that Robert is going to say.

"He...he...he's dead." Robert said quietly and he could see everyone's faces continue to stare at him for a few seconds before tears began to fall and shock was etched on all the pale looking faces as the news slowly sank in and registered in their minds. Matthew rushed over to Mary who had propped herself up against the window frame before flinging herself into Matthew's arms as she had no strength to hold herself up with. She couldn't believe what had been said to her and she could feel the shock in Matthew's body.

No one in the room spoke for what seemed like hours as everyone was lost in their own thoughts and were still in disbelief at what had happened. Suddenly, Mary walked over to where her father was stood and she could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room upon her.

"How did this happen?" She asked quietly whilst trying to contain her tears. She knew that something had happened earlier on but no one believed her but she still doesn't understand how .

"He was involved in a car crash. He had to swerve to avoid hitting another car as he went round a corner." Lord Grantham explained and he could feel himself welling up as he explained. Even though himself and Tom hadn't got on straight away and they had their differences, Lord Grantham had eventually accepted him as part of his family and he couldn't imagine him not being in it anymore. He was in complete shock along with everyone else at what had happened.

"I need to go and tell the servants what has happened and not to bother with the dinner tonight as my appetite has completely disappeared." Robert explained as he walked towards the door and left before anyone could say anything to him. He needed to get out of that room, he needed time to himself to think as all he could think about is how something as tragic as this could happen so soon after Sybil's death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lord Grantham walked down the hallway lost in his own thoughts, still wondering how on Earth something like this could have happened. He couldn't believe it. He should have sent out a chauffeur regardless of what Tom said to pick him up then this may never of happened and he would still be here.

Lord Grantham made his way into the servants quarter and walked along the corridor until he was stood in the doorway of the dining hall. He watched as everyone stood up and he waved his hand at them to sit down. The servants obeyed reluctantly as they had always been told to stand when any member of the family is present.

Carson came into the room as he had followed His Lordship down from the library and was beginning to wonder what was going on. Normally, Lord Grantham would just send Carson down to the kitchen with a message unless it was something important. Carson knew something serious was going on as the man on the phone sounded really shocked and Carson had seen the expression on His Lordships face when he was on the phone. It looked like he had seen a ghost.

"How can I help you your Lordship?" Carson asked calmly, trying to behave as normally as he could in case he had got the wrong end of the stick bur he was pretty certain that he hadn't.

"Err...I don't know how to tell you this as it will come to be a great shock to all of you," Robert started to explain but he really didn't know how to tell them what had happened. They had known Tom since he had started Downton and knew him as well as he did – if not better.

Robert looked around the room and could see the worry and curiosity building in everyone's eyes, especially in Mrs Hughes and Carson's eyes as they had been in this situation before and knew whatever Lord Grantham was going to say, that it wasn't going to be good.

"I had a phone call not long ago from Dr Clarkson to tell me some devastating news. Tom Branson has tragically died in a car accident." Lord Grantham explained before pausing to allow people to take in the upsetting news. He looked at Carson who's face had been drained of all colour and at Mrs Hughes who was fighting back tears.

"How did this happen your Lordship?" Carson asked shakily as none of it was making any sense and could tell by the confused looks of everyone else that they were thinking the same.

"He had to swerve to avoid hitting another car as he went around a corner." Robert explained but he could no longer bear to look at the devastated faces so he resorted to looking at the masses of kitchen utensils that scattered the room.

"Do you still require us to serve dinner?" Carson asked, pulling Lord Grantham's thoughts back into the room.

"No thank you, our appetites have rapidly disappeared but thank you for asking Carson." Lord Grantham explained and was about to leave when he stopped. These people had known Tom just as well as him.

"Before I leave, I would just like to thank you all for caring so well for Tom when he was a chauffeur and that I know he will be sorely missed both upstairs and down, but just remember, Tom wouldn't have wanted us to be unhappy and we all need to help care for baby Sybil now that he's gone." As Robert said this, he stopped when he spoke about baby Sybil. First her mother, now her father. Too young to remember them. He could feel a lump forming more and more in his throat and was unable to carry on so he turned abruptly and left the kitchen, half walking, half jogging along the passage and back upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Since Robert had left the library, nobody had moved. Everyone was as still as a statue with shock and disbelief at what had happened. Mary was still gazing out of the window, the blackness of the sky reflecting the mood inside Downton. She still couldn't believe that this had happened, especially so soon after Sybil. Mary was aware that her and Sybil had quite often not met eye to eye on many occasions but she still missed her dearly. Mary slowly turned away from the window and walked over to her mother and Edith who were sat down by the fire comforting each other, Matthew pacing around the room.

"What's going to happen to Sybil?" Mary asked as she couldn't imagine what it would be like growing up with no parents still alive. She knew that she would remain here at Downton but who would be responsible for arranging her schooling when she is old enough? Who would take her on outings and show her the world? It was Tom who used to do all the caring for her. Even though he had a nurse to care for Sybil he would try his hardest to do as much as he could himself as he felt that it was his duty to.

"We all will, we will give her all the love and attention that she desires and we will all treat her as our own." Cora explained but she could see that Mary wasn't satisfied with the answer she had provided.

"It's all very well saying that but she needs someone who she is close to. It may not be important now but as she gets older it will be important. Just think of all the times that me, Edith and Sybil all came to you to talk about our problems." Mary explained and she could see by the look in her mother's eyes that she agreed with her daughter but she had no idea how she was going to resolve the issue.

The door to the library creaked open and the shadow of Lord Grantham appeared in the doorway, becoming lighter as he progressed further into the room.

"I've told the servants," Robert explained as he walked over to his wife who rose out of her seat in order to give her husband a well deserved hug. She was so proud of him telling the servants as she knew fine well that she wouldn't have been able to do it, especially this soon after receiving the news themselves. Robert looked around the room from his wife, to his two daughters to his son-in-law and future heir of Downton and could clearly see how tired and shocked they still were from the news.

"I know this is probably the last thing on all of your minds as it is in mine at this moment in time but I think we should all head to bed and try our best to get some sleep and sort things out in the morning as no one is in the right frame of mind to do anything tonight." Robert explained and he watched as Cora and Edith both nodded their heads in agreement, gave them both a cuddle before watching them head out of the room and up the stairs.

After watching the door close, Robert moved further into the room towards Mary and Matthew and he could see that Mary was still very upset by it all.

"Matthew, I suggest that you take Mary upstairs to bed as she will need as much sleep as she can get in order to be able to face tomorrow as it is going to be hard for all of us." Robert explained and he watched as Matthew guided Mary out of the room, hugging her close to try and comfort her as much as he could.

Staring out of the window that Mary had stood as the majority of the night, he peered into the darkness of the scenery that surrounded Downton as he thought about the events of that night. Thoughts rushed all around in his head making him feel sick and the more he thought about Tom and Sybil, the worse he felt. As he turned his back on the window and was about to leave the library to head to bed, he felt that he was being watched by someone. Spinning around to see who it was, he could see no one else in the room but something outside the window caught his eye. A star shining directly into his eye, making him feel more calm and less alone with what was happening. People were watching over him tonight and he knew exactly who they were and as he left the library, a tear slid down his face as he had one last look at the bright, shining star.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Climbing into the bed, Matthew tucked his feet in under the warm duvet cover. He couldn't wait to get all snuggled up in bed as it looked like it was going to be a cold night outside. Anna had just left the room after finishing sorting Lady Mary out but rather than climbing into bed alongside him, she remained sat at her dressing table, looking at nothing in particular. Matthew propped himself up on his elbow and looking puzzlingly at his wife.

"Mary, come and get into bed before you get cold," Matthew said gently as she was obviously still shaken by the news of Tom which isn't surprising as it was just after a year since she lost her youngest sister and now her brother-in-law. Mary was one of the first people to accept him as a member of the family and he had become like a brother that she never had. Matthew listened out for a reply but he didn't receive one. Slipping his feet out of the bed and into his slippers, he walked over to where Mary was sat. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he knelt down next to her before taking her hand, holding it between his own.

"Mary, darling, please come to bed. Tomorrow's going to be hard enough to face with sleep, never mind without." Matthew explained as he tried his best to persuade Mary to go to bed but he knew it wasn't working. It was times like this when he wished that Mary wasn't as stubborn as she is and that she would do things when she is told to as he is only trying to help her do what is best for her. Mary turned her head to look at Matthew who could see the paleness of Mary's face looking at him with a stern expression etched across it.

"How can I possibly sleep at a time like this when two members of our family have died within a year of each other. I'm still grieving over Sybil and now Tom, never mind the fact that there is a baby a few doors down that now doesn't have any parents!" Mary exclaimed as she shot up out of her seat, startling Matthew as she did so. She knew and understood that people were only trying to help her but she didn't understand how trying to sleep was going to help the situation in the slightest.

"I know it's hard and many of us, if any, are hardly going to get any sleep but we can at least try and being in a bed will at least stop you from getting cold." Matthew replied calmly, trying to calm his distressed wife down but he had never seen her act in a way like this before, not even after Sybil died but there was far too much going on when that happened for anyone to even process what was going on for a while. Mary turned and looked at Matthew and he could instantly tell that he had taken it too far and that Mary was preparing to let everything go.

"How can you and Papa and everyone else for that matter even attempt to try and get any sleep when someone has just died?" Mary shouted, Matthew trying to interrupt her in order to calm her down before she wakes the entire house up but Mary carried on regardless.

"You're worried about me getting cold when Tom was the one out there, all alone in the dark and the cold, dying when he should have been here with us and his darling daughter but instead he is laid on some hospital bed, missing out on everything that his future held for him; seeing his daughter grow up, telling her about Sybil, helping you when you inherit Downton and anything else that life was going to throw at him and here we all are worrying about not getting enough sleep." Mary explained as she finally calmed down and she could see the shocked look on her husband's face and a look of worry in his eyes at what she was going to do or say next. She didn't mean to take all her anger and frustration out on him, it was the last thing she wanted as she loved him dearly but she couldn't keep it all bottled up anymore.

"I'm sorry about shouting at you Matthew but it's how I feel. I believe we have better things to be worrying about and I just want other people to realise that." Mary explained as she paced around the room, still agitated by everything that was happening and she knew that Matthew was unsure about what to say. He never was any good when it came to arguing, especially when it involves the person he loves so much. Mary grabbed her dressing gown from the back of her seat by the dressing table, gently wrapping it around her shoulders before heading over to the bedroom door. She turned the handle, opening the door slightly before turning back to face her husband who was hovering by the dressing table still.

"I need to go for a walk to calm down, don't come after me please as I need some time to think by myself. I'm sorry." Mary explained before leaving the room, closing the door after her leaving Matthew completely bewildered at what had just happened between the pair of them. He had never seen Mary act i this way before. Matthew decided it would be best just to leave it for tonight as everyone is extremely tired and upset so he thought it would be best to get back into bed and await Mary's return but he heard a quiet knock on the bedroom door. He made his way over to the door and opened it slowly, trying to work out who it could be at this time of night because if it was Mary then she would have just let herself in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of night but I've just been to get a book out of the library to read as I can't sleep and on my way back up the stairs, I couldn't help but overhear you and Mary arguing before I saw her walk out and along the corridor. Is everything okay?" Cora asked as she was concerned about her daughter. She was used to Matthew and Mary having a bicker every now and again but that is to be expected but nothing has ever happened on a scale like this before.

"It's fine, thank you. We just had a disagreement and due to the unfortunate events of tonight, she got a bit worked up over it and has gone for a walk to calm herself down." Matthew explained, smiling weakly at Cora who returned the smile as she knew Mary better than anyone and her tendency to be stubborn and quite over dramatic.

"I'm sure it will sort itself out, anyways, I must get back otherwise Robert will be sending out a search party but remember, I'm here if you need me." Cora explained as she gave Matthew a supportive pat on the arm before turning and walking back along the corridor to her room. Matthew closed the door and once again clambered into bed, laying back on his pillow as he thought about the day ahead and how quickly things can change. He rolled onto his side, staring at the empty space next to him, deep down thankful that it wasn't Mary who was involved in the crash but still devastated by what had happened and whether Mary is okay wherever she has gone.


End file.
